One, Two, Three, Four, GO! Plus One
by Ruby Verfasser
Summary: Everyday is the same for the Titans. Everyday, all the time. But what if something new happened one day. Maybe a hedgehog? Will taking her in be the greatest decision ever? Or the worst thing that's ever happened?
1. She's A Hedgehog

**Well, what kind of idea has my creative mind come up with? Another crossover? But what about the first one? Hedgehogs at PCA? Well, for those who have seen it, I decided to give up on that one for now, and create this crossover! One I can focus on more! Ok, first off I don't own anything Teen Titans related. I only own Sarah the Hedgehog, and the idea for this crossover! Two, this is only my second crossover, but it's a little easier to imagine than the first one! Three, for a quick info scan on Sarah the Hedgehog, read my profile. Four, it's only rated K+ FOR NOW! It may switch to T for Titans later in the story! But for now it's ok for the younger ones to read as well, just as long as they can stand a little violence! Five, excuse me if my Titans stuff isn't perfect, I'm only a medium fan, not 'OMG I LOVE YOU SO MUCH!' fan. Six, this story is mainly to unleash some of my creativity to the public. I couldn't stand keeping it to myself and a friend forever! And last, this story takes place after Trouble in Tokyo, but Slade is still alive. Oh, what could POSSIBLY happen? So here it is, my second crossover story, technically! Here we go, please keep your arms, legs, and other body parts inside the car at all times!**

"Titans, let's go!" Robin yelled to his team mates, and they quickly came rushing after him. Once again, something was attacking the city. And once again, the Teen Titans would have to go and fix it. And once again, they would go home and resume their normal lives. It was the same thing every day, all the same. Luckily, this time it wasn't too far away. Just around the mountain that overlooks the Tower, there was a large swarm of giant, mutant bees. Now where had they seen THIS before? The bees were buzzing around in circles, making noises that sounded like thunder cracking. Bees, not too tough, it could be worse. Or so they thought. These bees weren't just extremely large, they were vicious. One time after another, the Titans were knocked back, only to get right back up again. It had been five minutes and the bees were still as before, only angry. The Titans couldn't keep up the pace, but they tried anyway. Then all of the sudden, the darkening sky lit up. Lightning flew at the bees and stunned them for three seconds, and they faced their new attacker. The Titans too tried to see who it was, but the person wasn't staying still. Lightning shot everywhere, and finally the bees retreated to their cave, leaving the late afternoon silent. Finally the Titans could see who had picked up fighting the bees, and were taken by surprise. It was a girl, not more than twelve, but something was different. She was short, about four feet, and she was a disturbing light blue. She was wearing a royal blue dress, shoes and headband, but it was her ears that confused them the most. This girl's ears were on the top of her head, and she had a tail! They didn't know what to think of her, so they remained silent. She was the first to speak.

"I've never seen the bees so angry, I wonder what set them off..." she said quietly, looking up at them. They continued to look at her in curiousity, making her giggle.

"Well, if you guys aren't gonna say anything, I'll go first." the girl said brightly, "I'm Sarah the Hedgehog, and you are?" Finally, the Titans snapped to attention.

"I'm Robin" said Robin, "And this is Starfire, Raven, Cyborg, and Beast Boy." pointing to each of them in turn. Sarah giggled again, she seemed like a cheerful girl. Then suddenly she was downhearted, and a light rain began. Sarah's head was drooping, as the rain hit her ears, making them twitch. She looked like she was carrying a world of sorrow on her shoulders, and the rain wasn't helping.

"Well, where do you live? You can't be far from here." Robin asked her gently, causing her to look up at him.

"Oh, I just live in one of those caves, like the bees..." she responded sadly.

"And your parents? Do they live with you?" he questioned her further, but was surprised when she looked at him tearfully.

"No, they don't live with me. They're dead!" she cried, shaking her head. Her aquamarine eyes shone with sadness, and the Titans looked as though they wished they could do something. But maybe they could! Maybe they could....

"Well, why don't you come and stay in our Tower for the night?" Robin offered, attempting to cheer the girl. Unfortunately, it didn't help. She shook her head.

"No, I probably shouldn't..." she couldn't finish the sentence.

"Why not? It would be better than a cave around here." Robin tried to reason with her. Finally, she agreed. It was just for a little while, what could possibly happen? And so the Titans and Sarah the Hedgehog walked back to the Titans Tower, the sun coming back out from the clouds. This would be interesting, very interesting.

**So, what do you think? Should I continue? Please tell me in your review if you want. I think this is gonna be my best story EVER! I just hope you think so too! Please exit the ride and walk slowly down the ramp. We hope you enjoyed riding the crossover coaster, and hope you have a wonderful time here at Fanfiction. net!**


	2. SS Double Trouble

**Ok, I'm back. Sorry I took so long to update, I was busy with other stufff. The second chapter is here thanks to my best friend Adriana the Dark Vixen! I was waiting for the first review to come, and she gave it! Thanks Adri! Lol, once again, the only thing I own is Sarah the Hedgehog and all of her weirdness! Nothing else! Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

Sarah was confused. The Titans saw her, yet they didn't fear her. But then again, they hardly knew her. She didn't get much sleep that night, and woke up the next morning feeling even worse than she had the night before. The Titans on the other hand were perfectly awake. Were they always like that? Sarah thought to herself, and got up. This cheerful awakening was only the beggining of Sarah's experience with others. She wasn't use to being with humans, and she felt odd. Then again, she thought, they aren't any different than me...Oh how wrongly she thought. Then Sarah's ears perked up, and she caught a whiff of something. She walked over to the window and looked out at the city. Something wasn't right. She felt as though she wasn't suppose to be here. Then it popped back into her head. She WASN'T suppose to be here. She was suppose to be back in her mountain cave, all alone with her thoughts. She looked back over her shoulder, and saw the Titans happily eating. At the thought of food, Sarah's stomach grumbled. It had been a few days since she had eaten anything.

"Sarah, aren't you hungry?' Robin called over to her, but Sarah just shook her head.

"No, not really." she lied. She didn't want to get TOO close to the Titans. After all, she was planning to leave shortly. Just as soon as...Alarm!

"Slade..." Robin said with anger. Sarah, who wasn't even fully awake yet, was confused.

"Slade?" she asked.

"Yeah, mega bad guy." Beast Boy stated, which Sarah took a minute to process. Then suddenly the Titans were gone. She had zoned out for ten seconds, and they ran off. Beast Boy's head popped back into the room.

"Aren't you coming?" he asked, and Sarah hesitated. It couldn't hurt, why not? So she nodded and followed him out of the Tower. Within minutes, Sarah became fully aware of where she was. She was running aside the two Titan vehicles, and it felt good to stretch her legs. She felt lively, but she had no idea where she was GOING, so she just hung back a few inches behind the others. It didn't take too long to reach their destination, and Sarah skid to a halt. There were many men all wearing the same clothing. It was like clones of one person.

"Titans, GO!" Robin cried, and they ran, and flew, forward. It was like a second nature to Sarah. She was tougher than she looked, and she had the power of electicity on her hands. Soon, they were all gone, and they walked cautiously into Slade's base. It was a large, mechanical space, and it was closed in. Sarah didn't like being in dark closed in areas. They made her uncomfortable, that's why she lived in a dark cold cave. Her ears perked up again, she thought she heard something. She walked a bit faster than the Titans, and they curiously followed her. Her small black nose twitched, and she turned left. They could barely see, but they heard Sarah's shoes hitting the ground, and they followed that. Then Sarah lost it. The scent was gone, and she couldn't see a thing. Suddenly, it got brighter, and they could see. To Sarah, Slade was a man wearing a mask so you couldn't see his face. To the Titans, he was one of their greatest threats.

"Hello Robin. It's been a while. I see you have a new friend, care to intoduce me?" Slade said calmly, giving Sarah a chill. She had never heard such a tone of voice. Except...No, she couldn't think of that NOW! For a second, Sarah heard a scream. She lifted her head higher, but none of the Titans had seemed to have heard it.

"Not today Robin. Not today." Slade said in that disturbing voice again, and then he was gone. Sarah rubbed her eyes, and looked back up. No, she hadn't been imagining it. Slade was gone. She turned to the Titans, but they didn't seem freaked out like she was. They seemed frustrated, which wasn't a new emotion for Sarah.

"Ok, hedgehog girl freaked out now. Needs explaination!" she said with confusion, but the Titans didn't answer. They turned and walked out, and Sarah followed. She couldn't get that voice out of her head. Where had that scream come from, and why hadn't the Titans heard it?

**There it is. Now, you'll have to wait just a bit for the third chapter. Yes, I know it's short, but hey, it's 2:00 right now! Review and tell me what you think so far! You can have a cookieee! Ok, maybe no cookies, but a review would be much appreciated! =3 Hope you enjoyed my chapter and happy Halloween all!**


End file.
